


Janji

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LILY: Puisi 2018 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Tapi karena aku telah berjanji, kutegakkan diri.





	Janji

**Janji**

_Mataku berat_

_Aku mengantuk_

_Aku ingin tidur_

_Di atas kasur aku bergelung_

_Tengkurap dan memeluk guling_

_Selimutku bukan tempat terbaik untuk berpaling_

_Untuk melupakan janji_

_Aku memaksa diriku sendiri_

_Tulang terlalu kaku saat bangun_

_Tangan tak sudi menyentuh cecair suci_

_Punggung membungkuk karena benci_

_Tapi mana bisa aku mengkhianati?_

_Akan desahan di waktu yang tak henti_

_Mengingat dan menggerus dahi_

_Doa membujur kepada sekujur_

_Besoknya, mataku mulai memberat lagi_

_Tapi hatiku belumlah mati_

**Author's Note:**

> Kamis, 19 April 2018


End file.
